Relles
Relles is a minor god. Appearance Relles is a large dragon of average build. He is pale in color, almost white, and has fluffy, blond hair. Relles has sideburns, and his hair runs along his spine only to get longer at the tip of his tail. He has feathered wings and his markings are reddish in color. He is the tallest male Minor god. He is always smiling, and he usually sits on his hind legs and gestures with his front paws when he speaks. Origin Along with his sibling deity, the Mother of the Woods, and like the rest of the Minor gods, he was 'born' during the Clash. Relles was created from the combination of the God of Death and the God of Life's cosmic weaving. After the Clash, he descended into the mortal realm with the rest of the Minor gods and has been trapped there ever since. Significance Relles is worshipped in nurseries and orphanages. In this aspect he is a bit different from the other gods because he, as well as his sibling deity, does not require offerings. Children are usually taught a prayer of sorts, in which they thank Relles and ask him to keep them safe and help them grow, and that's all he really requires. He is an emotional god, and the trust and gratitude the people express help him feel happy and satisfied. He is the god of fertility, sexuality and relationships (both romantic and platonic ones). He is also the god of the arts. Sculpture, architecture, poetry, and all other forms of art are what Relles has taken an interest to. Artists often say a quick prayer or recite a verse from his poem before and after doing any sort of creative work, believing it will help them achieve the desired result or thanking him for giving them inspiration and motivation they needed to finish their work. Relles is associated with aeryn. Relationships With his godborn Relles is incredibly supportive of his godborn, and if they are insecure for whatever reason, he will try his best to make them feel better about themselves. He will also offer them assistance in getting the hang of their godborn abilities, but will never do things in their stead. He thinks that the way for them to get the most out of any experience is feeling proud and accomplished after doing it on their own, and will only help them with words or subtle hints. He is not very good at comforting them when they are feeling down, so he will just recite some 'inspirational and happy' poems or quotes and hope it helps his godborn out. If he is unable to help them, he will feel bad about it and will probably direct them towards someone who can help them. With other gods Relles is friendly with everybody, including his fellow Minor gods. He will immediately approach them if he spots them. Relles is very talkative and won't leave until he is either called upon or his companion gets annoyed with him—he won't leave their side unless they tell him to do so explicitly, because he is not good at taking hints. After he gets told off, he pays a visit to his sibling deity in order to vent. Notes TBACategory:Gods Category:Minor Gods